


Don't Drink and Date

by bellutrixlestrange



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, james is an idiot, pure fluff, sirius is also an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: "How were we supposed to know you were going to hand Evans a piece of cornbread and yell ‘Bitch, date me’?"





	

“Prongs, you’re an idiot.” Sirius remarked from his place on Remus’s bed.

“I know.” James groaned, his voice muffled by his pillow.

“I can’t believe you actually thought that would work.” Peter chuckled.

 James sat up quickly and cried, “I was drunk; can you really blame me?”

“We can blame you for getting drunk.” Remus smiled and leaned further into the arm Sirius had wrapped around him.

James glared at the other Marauders. “It’s Halloween; of course I’m going to get drunk. And anyways, you guys are the ones who let me get drunk.”

Remus snorted. “That was all Padfoot. Wormtail and I tried to stop you. Besides, who gets drunk at nine in the morning?”

“Yeah, that’s all on me. It was one of my better decisions, no?” Sirius grinned.

James growled and threw himself down on his bed again. “I hate you all.” He mumbled. “I can’t believe you let me do that!”

“How the hell were we supposed to know you were going to hand Evans a piece of cornbread and yell ‘Bitch, date me’?” Sirius shouted. “It’s not our fault you’re an idiot when you get drunk.”

“It’s your fault for getting me drunk!” He shouted back, sitting up once again. His face went pale. “Evans is going to kill me. She didn’t kill me before because you guys got me out of there, but next time she sees me she’s going to kill me. I’m too pretty to die!”

Remus rolled his eyes. “She’s not going to kill you. All you have to do is apologize.”

“And probably not go near her for the next month.” Peter added.

“I’m going to have detention until Christmas.” James buried his face in his hands.

Remus got off of his bed and pulled James up. “No, you’re not. Now go and apologize to Lily.” Remus shoved the stag animagus out of their room. “We’re not letting you back in here until you do.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Evans.” James called out to the redhead.

She turned around and glared at him. “What do you want Potter?”

James ran his hand through his hair. “I, uh, I wanted to apologize for this morning. I was drunk, and an idiot, and I was an asshole. I’m the Head Boy, and I should be setting an example for the younger students, and what I did set a bad example. Anyways, what I wanted to say was I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I,” James stopped to take a breath. “I know you’re not interested in me. You’ve made that perfectly clear the past six years, and I still went after you. I should have stopped after the first time you turned me down, but I didn’t. I can understand why you’d hate me. I’ve been a complete ass to you the entire time we’ve known each other, and I’m sorry for that too.” He sighed. “Well, that’s all I have to say. I’ll leave you alone now.”

He turned around to leave but stopped when Lily called out. “James, wait.” He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. “I don’t hate you. I actually kind of like you.” Her face was as read as her hair. It’s Halloween, so there’s a Hogsmeade day today. I know we have to chaperone the younger students, but would you like to go on a date with me? Maybe?”

James gaped at her. “Are you fucking serious?”

“No, that would be Remus.” Lily smirked at him. “But I do want to go on a date with you.”

“Merlin’s balls, I’ve liked you since we were eleven; of course I’ll go to Hogsmeade with you!” James was still gaping at her.

“Good. Meet me at the Entrance Hall in an hour.” Lily smiled before turning and walking away.

* * *

 

“So how did it go?” Sirius asked when James got back to their dorm.

“She asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her.” James answered breathlessly.

“She what?!” Sirius shouted as he sat forward, nearly throwing Remus off the bed in the process. “Sorry Moony.” He said to his boyfriend before turning back to James.

“She asked me on a date.” James started laughing. “Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, asked me out on a date. This is going to be a great Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> The cornbread and "Bitch, date me" thing was how I asked out my girlfriend. I'm sure it only worked because it was 2 in the morning and she was already my best friend. I would not suggest doing that yourself.


End file.
